Forbidden Love
by RainbowSquirrellJump05
Summary: Jeff is waiting for his one true love. But what if she doesn't show? They both know that their love is forbidden, but love is love. Oneshot


**Okay, it's a bit of an unusual couple but I think it works well. This is my first oneshot and I'm very happy with it. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Forbidden Love**

**I am devastated to announce I, me, do not own glee or any of the characters in this story. I do not own the Warblers or Breadstix. Wow life sucks.**

Jeff stood behind Breadstix, in the freezing cold, waiting. He hugged his Dalton blazer closer to his body and shuffled his feet. He could see his breath, it was that cold. He was waiting for someone, a girl, but he'd been waiting for ten minutes. What if she didn't come? Jeff put the thought aside and waited.

After another ten minutes, Jeff was ready to leave. He looked at the ground, disappointed and humiliated. Did he really think she'd come? He turned to leave and began to walk away. But as he walked he heard footsteps other than his own. It wasn't the click made by his polished leather school shoes, it was more like a soft, padding almost. He spun around to see who it was, his heart racing. When he saw, a huge grin spread across his face and he ran over to meet her.

Quinn stood before him in her cheerleading skirt and jacket. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail, which she reached up and pulled out to help shield her from the wind.

"Hey," she breathed.

"For a second I thought you weren't coming," Jeff admitted. He pulled her towards him and kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like her bubblegum lip gloss.

"I got held back at practice," she replied when he let her breathe again.

Jeff's eyebrows knitted together with confusion. "For glee club? And then you came to see me?"

"No, for Cheerios." She smiled at him and leant into him. He was really warm, probably from all the heat in his jacket.

"Oh, good. It just seems like cheating other wise," He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

The two stood like that for five minutes.

"Should we maybe go inside?" Quinn suggested.

"What if someone we know is in there? They might think something's up. Then we're screwed," Jeff flattened his fringe with his hand.

"I'll scout it out, come up with a bad excuse if I see someone,"

"My mum and I ordered take out, she made me pick it up," Jeff teased, putting on a ridiculous voice to imitate Quinn.

"Or you could go and say 'I was driving past and my irritable bowel syndrome started to play up.'" Quinn burst out laughing and Jeff swatted her lightly.

"I do not have irritable bowel syndrome!" he protested between laughing.

"It'll be okay don't worry,"

They walked hand-in-hand to the front of the building and while Jeff waited just out of sight Quinn went in. She walked inside and waited for someone to get them a table. She scanned the people eating but didn't see anyone they might know. She sat at a booth and texted Jeff to let him know the coast was clear. He walked in ever so casually and sat down opposite her.

"Don't you think it's a little risky to get a table at the window?"

"I didn't think actually, stop worrying, we'll be fine. If someone does see us and asks, let me answer. I'll come up with something."

Jeff looked at her suspiciously. "No funny business?"

"No," Quinn smiled "Nothing embarrassing. For either of us."

Jeff nodded his approval and opened the menu. "Shall we order then? I think I'll have ... the ... , steak it is." He closed the menu and looked at Quinn. "What are you gonna have?"

Quinn studied the menu. "I'll just have the ceasar salad I think." She closed her menu and placed it on top of Jeff's.

"Come on, splurg a bit, I'm buying." Jeff handed her a menu.

"No, I want the salad. They taste amazing here."

The two ordered and received their food. They spoke about school, homework, friends, each other, anything other than glee club.

"Okay, what did you think of the new Iron Man movie?" Jeff asked. They were talking about movie dates and how awkward they could be.

"I actually loved it. It wasn't what I usually watch but I loved it." Quinn smiled and looked down at her plate.

Jeff watched her and something in him clicked. "I love you Quinn," the words sort of tumbled out and left him doing a goldfish impression. His face went bright red and he looked down at his hands.

Quinn looked at him shocked, but a nervous smile replaced it soon enough. "I love you too, Jeff."

Jeff looked up at her and smiled. He slid over in the booth so that he was sitting next to her. "In that case, I would like to officially...".

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? Together?" Kurt was standing at the booth with Mercedes and Blaine beside him. Jeff slid back around and looked at Quin with a look that begged her to save them.

"Well .. uh... my mum and I ordered take out and she made me come and pick it up. But they forgot about our order and I sat down. Jeff came in alone and we sat together so we had someone to talk to." Quinn smiled at them sweetly and silently prayed that they would buy it.

"That's exactly what it looks like. Why is there food then?" Mercedes asked putting one hand on her hip.

Quinn looked at her blankly, and Jeff jumped to the rescue. "We got hungry." He grabbed a chip from his plate and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmm, delicious,"

Blaine looked at the guilty faces and sat down in the booth next to Jeff. "You guys, you can tell us the truth. We're not gonna judge you."

Jeff and Blaine looked at each other as if they could read each other's minds, like it was a Warbler thing that Kurt just hadn't picked up yet. "You are gonna judge us. And tell both of the respective glee clubs."

Blaine shook his head and Kurt and Mercedes sat down so that Quinn and Jeff were sitting side by side. Quinn was the first to talk. "Jeff and I have been sort of dating for a couple of weeks now."

Mercedes squealed and hugged Quinn, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because after what happened with Rachel and Jesse, I just didn't want to push my luck."

"This isn't like with Jesse. We could all tell he was a fake, the same way I can look at Jeff now and see he loves you." Jeff looked at Quinn, smiled at her and held her hand under the table.

Kurt, with a confused look, spoke next. "I'm sorry, where did you two even meet?"

Jeff smiled, "At sectionals. We were in line at the candy bar and we started talking." Blaine smiled at Jeff, happy for the new couple.

A looked of realisation fell on Mercedes' face. "Wait a minute... we just crashed your guys' date."

Looks of horror covered Kurt and Blaine's faces as they rushed to get out of the booth and out of site.

It annoyed her that they'd just totally intruded on her date with Jeff but Quinn didn't care. She was in a forgiving mood and she got to stay with Jeff.

Quinn and Jeff watched them go, and when they were out of sight Quinn turned to Jeff. "What were you saying before?"

Jeff scrambled with his thoughts for a second and then turned so that he was facing her full on. "I, Jeff Sterling, would like to officially, ask you, Quinn Fabray to be my girlfriend?" He looked at her hopefully and when she leaned forward and kissed him, he was overcome with relief.

From a few booths away, Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine watched the two of them kiss and leave holding hands. It put them all in a good mood.

"Isn't that perfect? They're like Romeo and Juliet, without the whole, death and suicide part of it all." Blaine smiled and looked at the others.

"Well, you make it sound romantic don't you?" Kurt complained.

"I think it's adorable and they deserve each other," Blaine replied coolly. "Come on guys, let's eat."

**Okay, that didn't turn out how I expected. They were originally going to break up, but I like this better. And I think Finn and Rachel were going to be the ones to find them. I like to think that Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes add a little bit of humour to it. Anyway, feedback is key so please remember to reveiw. **


End file.
